RWBY VOLUME? Songs Various
by MartinHuyTran
Summary: The titles says more than one hundred words. RWBY's songs always have some kind of hidden meaning to them. So... I gave it a shot. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

(Hello. This is just something I made after listening to RWBY soundtracks. The lyrics something which came to mind. It is not something any released volume as of yet. So far considered fanfic. But what are your thoughts? Is it completely senseless? If you like it or if you read it. Tell me. Have you figured what the song is about? From whose perspective or anything else? Or the timeline?)

RWBY Volume? Song: Revenge

My heart is hurting ever since I lost you...

I remember the times we laughed

I remember the times we cried

We tried so hard to do what is right

But in exchange, we sacrificed our lives

You died without a smile

leaving both your loved ones behind

How can I just simply accept?

How can I just simply forget?

I won't rest

The tears of pain turn into blood

The quiet peace will be broken

I won't rest until I get my revenge!

You are worth the cost

Worth the price to be paid

You were the one who guided me

When I was lost and alone

I am never gonna let you down

The nightmare still haunts my mind

Every time I close my eyes

I see you die

The Vile one stand triumphantly

She boasts with might and confidence

As she prepares to end us

I won't rest

The tears of pain turn into blood

The quiet peace will be broken

I won't rest until I get my revenge!

I underestimated the enemy

And you lost your life because of me

I can never bring you back

But I will put your soul at ease

I will protect my friends no matter what

No matter the price

No matter the cost

Even if I had to cross the line...

I won't rest

The tears of pain turn into blood

The quiet peace will be broken

I won't rest until I get my revenge!

I won't rest... until I... get my... Revenge...!


	2. Chapter 2: All the Iron Gloves Must Die

(Second Song guess from whose perspective?)

If we should ever find peace

If we don't want to be led astray

If we want our happy ending

Humanity must make our choice

We must end the discord once and for all

I say now it is time

Don't let any fools dictate us and order us around

We must stand firm in our beliefs

But in order to obtain our everlasting peace

We must make a stand

Grab and take our peace by our own two hands

A new world order

A new system created by all of us together

So that is why...

All the Iron Gloves must die!

Freedom is what we seek

But we must not lose sight

We must always remember the reason why

Our happy ending comes at a price

But now we are here together

A united front together we will stand

Prepared to face the Grimm

Paid with blood

No question the path ahead will be tough

But we cannot forget

We cannot forgive

We must make a stand

Grab and take our peace by our own two hands

A new world order

A new system created by all of us together

So that is why...

All the Iron Gloves must die!

We will finally end the chaos

Lift the veil of despair hanging over our heads

We can finally move forward

Which is why...

We must make a stand

Grab and take our peace by our own two hands

A new world order

A new system created by all of us together

So that is why...

All the Iron Gloves... must... die...!


	3. Chapter 3: Stay Vigilant

(Hello. As you can surmise. This is a duet song between two characters. The hardcore RWBY fans can likely guess whom one of the characters is. The other is a non-canon character an Original Character I have made. The tone of the song is similar to From Shadows. As some of you read my fanfiction songs are wondering. These songs and some of the characters are like from an alternative RWBY Universe. Similar events play out. But the songs are all after Volume 5 and some time-skipping have occurred due to various reasons.)

RWBY Song: Stay Vigilant

Where were you when we needed you the most?

Our rulers the ones at the top of the hierarchy

Strength and power was something we each always wanted

So please tell me

Are you here to make a difference?

Will we finally get our equal rights?

Faunus, humans why should I ever care?

You are not simply children

And I am not your adult

But if you want a purpose

That is something I can give to you

You can walk a new path with me

Forge strong bonds which can last even after death

Stop taking beatings stop looking down at yourself

If you follow me you will end with bloodstained hands

Is this the only option left?

Will we have to take up arms and fight?

Do you believe this choice is right?

Can we never truly find peace?

Can humans and faunus never co-exist?

Foolish child listen

The world is cruel and filled with crime

So take it upon yourself and do what is right

Don't hurt the unrelated the ones who haven't caused you harm

Instead, target the who deserves it

Make them suffer their own cruelty

Kill them and make them bleed

Stay Vigilant

But remember what you are fighting for

No matter the faunus and no matter the humans

It sounds alright to me

A middle road I see

But is it really that easy?

Should this be my path?

The choice is yours take

But better hurry since the battle already has begun...


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Always Love You

(Here is another song lyrics. These inspirations mostly come out of nowhere while I listen to music or something random like eating a snack. The dynamic in itself is pretty hard. I am impressed that there are people out there who can write songs like RWBY. These lyrics can be considered something for future volumes connecting to several tragic events and aftermaths of those tragic events. But if it is to have any plausible connection... then imagine it is songs connected with an alternative RWBY Timeline. Similar events unfold leading to Pyrrha's death, Fall of Beacon and Attack on Haven. But what happens after... will be different from RT's RWBY Volume 6.)

Sorry for the unnecessary chunk of info/rambling.

RWBY Volume? Song: I will always love you

Do you believe what you do is right?

Do the end justify the means?

Who have you become?

Is it all because of me?

Or are you blinded by your grief?

It is insane of you to say

That now it is okay

To take justice in your hands

To fix the world like that

But no matter what I say

And no matter what you do

I will always love you

The hatred, the sorrow no brighter tomorrow

Loneliness and emptiness must fill your mind

Fighting and pretending that you aren't dying inside

How many lives perished right before your eyes?

Looking in the mirror

Is it even a face you recognize?

Blood red reaper I can see

Where is the girl you used to be?

Where is your big bright smile?

Where is the hope for all of us?

It is hurting like hell

To not know if you are well

But no matter what I say

And no matter what you do

I will always love you

Love alone makes you weak

Justice can't be bought with speech

The price of peace is tragedy

Sacrifices have been made

Blood of sinners have been taken

Choices that affect our lives

But it is a necessary sacrifice...


	5. Chapter 5: The Strongest of All

(I might as well tell. The song is from an OC character's view from the RWBY Universe. The character is described as the Strongest Huntress in Remnant and similar to Salem and Ozpin a part of a Legend.)

RWBY VOL? Song: The Strongest of All

Victory was a word that meant everything to me

A part of my name my destiny

I ran forward I believed I could be

A hero, defender, a protector

I was naive and blind and the world wasn't kind

Betrayed, cheated and left for death

I realized faith was not worth it

Trust was misplaced and allegiances were fake

Casualties mounted and my soul became haunted

As watched them die

Eyes burnt with rage

A neverending hate

Revenge eventually taken

Friends and foes fall before me

I killed them slaughtered them all

But the memories are sealed and remain in my skull

I'm...

The Strongest of All

I am a warrior queen

A ruler of Beasts

A god slaying machine

The lords fear my strength

And the Grimm flee on sight

Centuries old and feeling like a fool

Human and Faunus

Two foolish races who tear each other to pieces

Pointless wars and useless sacrifice

People kept on dying

The justice I believed was just another dream

Reality a nightmare and I feel so deceived

I don't care anymore because

I'm...

The Strongest of All

My foes die with regret

My allies die weak

My descendants are gone

And new blood is born

The heart turned to ash and thrown away like trash

All of this strength has gone completely to waste

At least I am alive and I can take that with pride

But now nothing else matters

Because my life was in tatters

Hope is worthless

Despair has dulled

Emotions drained

Resolve being nulled

I'm...

The Strongest of All

I am petty and selfish

Stopped fighting for a cause

Trivialities and bother

Can make me end the life of another

It does not matter enemies or friend

All will join together in DEATH

Time has been unkind

It has killed all that I have loved

In Eternity I will wander

Mankind's fall and the death of every Faunus in the World

By the end of time, there won't be any Grimm left alive

I will always stay like this

The price has been paid and the future I have seen...

I am Number One

The One at The Top

The Prime of My Kind

The Winner in Life

Champion of Fight

The Mightiest of the Might

The Strongest... of... All!


	6. Chapter 6: Fired Up and Ready

(This one is pretty tricky. I may presume you viewers know from whose perspective. This is mainly about struggle, love, and family. Many themes can be placed in this song. It is pretty long compared to the others. The time and place of the song are complicated. But has not happened yet in the canon line.)

RWBY Volume ? Song: Fired Up and Ready

I was young conflicted by all the events in my life

My mother leader of a bandit tribe

My sister became a murderer

They are covered in blood in a united belief

That all the pain they cause will lead to peace

So many deaths by their hands

They are both beyond my reach

The choices I made were not always right

RWBY has scattered

I was trapped in a slum of losses

But then I met you

You became my star in the night

A new light added to my sun

You forced me to face my fears

You gave my life meaning again

Feeling like a spark has ignited

Feeling like I am alive again

You reach out your hand

I grab it as hard as I can

This is a new start

A new life

A new beginning

Perhaps a happy ending

Like a hero, you gave me hope

And now I'm Fired Up and Ready

Ready

(Fired Up and Ready)

Ready

(Fired Up and Ready)

I'm Ready

Fired Up and Ready

But then I discovered your secret

Your origins that you kept hidden from me

Related by blood to my worst enemy

For sometimes I wondered

Wondered if I made another mistake?

But then I remembered back

The words you said to me

It does not matter where you are born

You make who you are

Time moved forward so fast

And I finally understand

I forgive the one who left

I've said my pieces but there are still regrets

You never knew the life that I carried

The soul that was growing within me

But it is too late because you're gone now

But I will carry on

Because I am not done

My life is no longer my own

Feeling like a spark has ignited

Feeling like I am alive again

You reach out your hand

I grab it as hard as I can

This is a new start

A new life

A new beginning

Perhaps a happy ending

Like a hero, you gave me hope

And now I'm Fired Up and Ready

Ready

(Fired Up and Ready)

Ready

(Fired Up and Ready)

I'm Ready

Fired Up and Ready

One problem is gone

But the last one is a tricky one

She believes in what she does

Unwavering and unflinching

Like an eternal flame of hatred that can never be quelled

I won't give up on the ones I love

Feeling like a spark has ignited

Feeling like I am alive again

You reach out your hand

I grab it as hard as I can

This is a new start

A new life

A new beginning

Perhaps a happy ending

Like a hero, you gave me hope

And now I'm Fired Up and Ready

Ready

(Fired Up and Ready)

Ready

(Fired Up and Ready)

I'm Ready

Fired Up and Ready


	7. Chapter 7: Because I'm The Queen

(This is a song about well... you can quickly guess who it is. It displays the collapse of Atlas during two catastrophic events which happened right after one another. A Civil War between a Civilian Movement aided by various Companies against the state led by the Council and James Ironwood. Followed immediately by a largescale Grimm Invasion orchestrated by Salem's Group. The government was annihilated and all the people who have heritage or influence died or ran away leaving the people to pick their new ruler. As Atlas began rebuilding they saw the effort of one young woman who fought and protected them against the Grimm during the chaos and who continuously sought for their betterment even though she herself had suffered cruel losses. The young woman eventually left her team and returned home. She was welcomed back by the humans and the Faunus who supported her during the latter stages of the invasion. By a unanimous agreement, they offered her the position of Queen. Years eventually pass as the young queen looks back at the life she had before and her current life. That is practically what sums up this song.)

Sorry, it became such a mouthful.

RWBY Volume ? Song: Because I'm the Queen

Is this real or is it a dream?

I am finally here so it seems

Fame and fortune I possess

No one left who can compete

No one's puppet anymore

The freedom of choice is mine alone

But why don't I feel any joy?

Why do I feel so pained inside?

Schnee was a name that I adored

But now it is meaningless when everyone is gone

In the mirror, I can see

Instead of a confused girl a queen

Ruler fair to all

Whether Faunus or human souls

The war took a heavy toll

Democracy now being overruled

I made promises as I took the reign

And I intend to keep them all

I am more than an heiress now

I am the new head of the state

A kingdom to rule as I please

The people's cheers are all on me

A savior they shout repeatedly

I am finally free

And no one is controlling me

But I decide to stay

To carry all this heavy weight

Because I'm The Queen

But then again as I look back

I realized that it is pretty sad

I remember all painful times

All the misery I felt

But the lessons he taught me weren't all in vain

I became stronger than believed

When I think back I miss them all

The family and friends whom I have lost

Power and strength I've obtained

And yet the bonds I had can never be replaced

But now I have duties to perform

I am more than an heiress now

I am the new head of the state

A kingdom to rule as I please

The people's cheers are all on me

A savior they shout repeatedly

I am finally free

And no one is controlling me

But I decide to stay

To carry all this heavy weight

Because I'm The Queen

I sometimes wish I could go back in time

There is so much I wanted to change

I never told them all what I really felt

I wish I could have been a better friend

RWBY has been torn apart

Everyone left on different paths

A Vigilante on a killing spree

A President of Menagerie

An Adventures Huntress with a family

And then look at me

I am more than an heiress now

I am the new head of the state

A kingdom to rule as I please

The people's cheers are all on me

A savior they shout repeatedly

I am finally free

And no one is controlling me

But I decide to stay

To carry all this heavy weight

Because I'm The Queen


End file.
